Vie secrète de Poudlard
by Melindra
Summary: Hpdm OS- Draco décide de passer une soirée en amoureux avec Harry en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Une excellente idée sauf qu'il y a beaucoup de passage ce soir-là... Draco va-t-il arriver à ses fins ?


**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Drago sur un plan autre que celui amical… A savoir une relation **_homosexuelle_**, quoi Et ce de façon très explicite ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous déconseille de lire…

Ce One-shot se déroule pendant la cinquième année de Harry à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas un PWP (pour ceux l'ignorant, PWP signifie Plot What's Plot ,( "une histoire quelle histoire ?) et signife donc un OS ayant pour "prétexte" (et il y en a d'excellents) à un lemon.) et vous comprendrez en lisant...

VIE SECRETE DE LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE DE POUDLARD…

_- _Ici, t'es sûr ?

_- _Oui j'en ai toujours rêvé… Seul avec toi, la lune et les étoiles…

Draco posa la couverture qu'il avait pris et fit en large geste de la main :

_- _Le cadre idéal pour un couple d'amoureux…

_- _La lune… Ha ha ha, fit Harry franchement pas motivé. Beaucoup de voyeurs, quoi , ajouta-t-il avec un zeste de sarcasme.

_- _Ecoute, personne ne monte ici le soir après les cours , assura Draco.

Il s'approcha de sa proie pour l'enlacer avec une tendresse… persuasive. Il lui mordilla doucement une oreille. Avant de murmurer doucement et très sensuellement :

_- _Je ferais…

Un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

_- _Tout…

Un autre baiser dans le cou…

_- _Ce que tu…

Une main s'insinua sous la chemise de Harry frôlant ses mamelons.

_- _Voudras…

Et Draco glissa une jambe entre celle de Harry, pour la remonter doucement. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Harry. Qui s'écarta brusquement.

_- _Tu triches, là, lui reprocha-t-il.

_- _Meuh non , dit Draco avant de se rapprocher à nouveau.

Et de mener sa proie vers la couverture. Tout en déboutonnant sa chemise et explosant sa peau sous les rayons de la lune. La parant de reflets nacrés tout à fait… intéressants. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, plus lentement, plus profondément. Leurs langues se mêlaient, le désir montait, leurs souffles s'accéléraient.

_- _Je t'aime Harry, chuchota Draco dans un souffle.

_- _Tu… triches encore, balbutia Harry. Je ne sais pas résister quand tu me dis ça et de cette façon-là, gémit-il…

_- _Mais non, je ne le savais pas , mentit Draco en souriant.

Son sourire disparut quand Harry entreprit de caresser la zone sensible du cou du jeune homme blond en une terrible vengeance… Tout semblait différent sous la lueur de la nuit, tout semblait nouveau. Comme un recommencement. Les yeux gris de Draco paraissaient presque noirs et sa chevelure blonde devenait argentée… Harry lui ouvrit sa chemise pour lui ôter et exposer sa peau délicate au ciel étoilé. La chemise blanche tomba et Harry se laissa glisser sur la couverture, pour ôter fébrilement le pantalon de son amant. Il embrassa le nombril du chasseur devenue proie, le taquinant du bout de la langue. Un brusque halètement saisit Draco quand Harry embrassa à travers le tissu du boxer le sexe tendu de son amant.

_- _Tu vas me faire mourir , gémit Draco.

_- _Mais non, juste un peu , promit Harry. Et juste quelques fois, ajouta-t-il.

_- _Oh bon sang, hoqueta Draco.

Les caresses de Harry devenaient beaucoup plus précises. Le boxer était tombé à son tour. Le souffle de Draco devenait de plus en plus court, soumis à la bouche experte de Harry, à sa langue taquine. Harry avait posé les mains sur les fesses de Draco. Bref tout allait pour le mieux pour Draco quand…

_- _Bien très bien , s'exclama une voix.

Pas très proche, mais pas très loin non plus. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver sur la terrasse. Harry s'écarta aussitôt. Draco gémit, en reproche.

_- _Ah non tu ne fais pas ça, je…

Harry se releva et lui mit vivement la main sur la bouche :

_- _Chut , lui intima-t-il. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

_- _Harry, essaya de dire Draco. S'il te plait…

Harry posa une main sur le sexe tendu de Draco lui arracha un soupir de plaisir.

_- _Vraiment très bien , poursuivit la femme en s'approchant du parapet.

Cette fois Draco avait vaguement entendu. Harry l'attrapa pour le faire tomber sur la couverture : ils essayèrent de se cacher dans l'obscurité. Draco se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait des bleus aux fesses le lendemain, et pas vraiment dans les circonstances qu'il aurait voulu…

_- _Oui, c'est ça Vénus est enfin en transit sur mon Jupiter natal dans la maison quatre !

_- _Trelawney, murmurent ensemble Draco et Harry.

_- _Donc, je vais tomber enceinte… Bon c'est très bien, mais le seul hic c'est que je suis toute seule à moins que…

Le professeur s'approcha encore : mais comme elle avait la tête en l'air elle ne vit pas les deux élèves, dont l'un était nu comme un ver, qui rampaient dans un coin sombre avec une couverture.

_- _Oui c'est ça j'ai Mars qui transite sur mon Pluton natal ! Donc une rencontre amoureuse foudroyante , conclut Sybille en faisant des petits bonds sur place. Euh, sauf que avoir un enfant si vite comme ça…

Draco ne s'avouait pas vaincu : en silence il entrepris de dévorer de baisers le cou de Harry. Ce dernier essayait de le repousser, toujours en silence. Mais Draco était obstiné.

_- _Encore si c'est celui auquel je pense, soupira-t-elle. Mon cher Argus…

Harry essaya de retenir un fou-rire : Sybille et Rusard ! Draco vexé s'écarta :

_- _Dis tu peux te concentrer deux minutes, là ?

_- _Voui, mais bon sang, Sybille et Rusard !

_- _M'en fiche !

Et Draco pour se venger, déboutonna le pantalon de son amant.

_- _Ah non, tu vas pas faire ça pendant qu'elle est là , protesta Harry très très doucement.

Il en fallait surtout pas qu'elle les découvre ! Ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète pendant deux mois, il ne manquerait plus que ce soit cette voyante de pacotille – seulement capable de prévoir sa mort à lui – qui le révèle.

_- _J'ai rien entendu, souffla Draco avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

_- _Draco, si tu fais ça…, commença Harry sans pouvoir achever.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

_- _Les étoiles sont très très brillantes ce soir, remarqua Sybille avant de sortir son jeu de tarot.

Elle les battit rapidement, sortit quelques cartes, les interpréta pour elle-même :

_- _J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer beaucoup de choses ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rêveuse. Des couples amoureux, des questions qui se posent, et cette lune qui invite les promeneurs…

_- _Ah non , protesta Harry. J'espère qu'après elle c'est fini.

_- _Bon… Merci douce Vénus , fit Sybille en saluant une étoile très brillante à l'Est. Je vais rejoindre mon aimé , ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire. Même s'il ne le sait pas encore !

_- _Elle est vraiment folle, elle, soupira Draco alors que les pas s'éloignaient. Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris cette option ?

_- _Non… Dis, t'étais pas en train de faire quelque chose là , lui rappela Harry en lui prenant la main pour la poser à un endroit bien précis.

_- _Oh et tu voudrais que je continue peut-être ?

_- _Ben… Ce serait bien !

_- _Dis toi aussi tu as commencé quelque chose, non , remarqua Draco avec un sourire.

_- _Tu termines et je…, commença Harry alors que Draco s'exécutait.

Mais quelqu'un d'autre marchait vers le parapet.

_- _Bon là je vais peut-être y arriver…, dit une voix que connaissait bien Harry.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à venir ici et à parler à voix haute, hein , chuchota Harry avec un murmure de rage.

_- _Ah maintenant tu comprends mieux ce que ça fait quand on arrête !

_- _J'avais pas besoin que tu me le montres : je le savais déjà !

Ils se recroquevillèrent dans l'ombre.

_- _Ecoute, murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry. On n'a qu'à lui dire de partir. C'est Ron après tout…

_- _Pas question, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il serait capable de me faire une crise cardiaque en nous voyant nus tous les deux… Et Hermione ne me le pardonnera jamais !

_- _Ecoute il faudra bien lui dire en jour…

_- _Oui eh ben le plus tard possible ! Et surtout pas maintenant avec Voldemort et Ombrage, hein…

_- _T'as peut-être raison…

Pendant ce temps Ron s'était mis à déclamer à haute voix :

_- _« Hermione, la lune pâlit à côté de ta beauté… » Bon ça c'est bien, j'ai le premier vers. Heu, peut-être « Ton intelligence et ta douceur…

_- _Oh bon sang s'il veut faire un poème en entier, il en a jusqu'à l'aube , se plaignit Draco.

_- _« Ta douceur… », répéta Ron.

_- _Quelle douceur , releva Harry. Elle n'est pas douce du tout, 'Mione ! La dernière fois que j'ai éraflé l'un de ses précieux livres, elle a failli me jeter dans le lac !

_- _Donc « ta douceur … » Bof… Mmh… Et dire que je me suis tapé tous les escaliers car je pensais que la lune allait peut-être m'inspirer.

_- _Dans ton cas, c'était vraiment une cause perdue, ne put s'empêcher de persifler Draco.

Harry le pinça :

_- _C'est mon ami ! Je ne dis rien à propos de Goyle et de Crabbe !

_- _Evidement, ils ne seront jamais assez intelligents pour penser à écrire un poème !

_- _Ron est amoureux…

_- _Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis ici avec toi ce soir, rétorqua Draco avant de l'embrasser sans hâte.

Tendrement. Harry soupira pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il frissonna quand leurs peaux nues se frôlèrent.

_- _Et m… j'arriverai jamais à faire tout rimer !

Le couple dans l'ombre s'écarta brusquement : Ron venait à nouveau de casser l'ambiance.

_- _Des fleurs, oui ce sera mieux, beaucoup mieux , s'exclama Ron avant de quitter la terrasse et de dévaler les escaliers.

_- _Bon j'espère que tout Poudlard va arrêter de défiler par ici , fit Draco avant de reprendre son baiser.

Il reprit donc ses caresses, décidé à faire succomber Harry… Les choses allaient on ne pouvait mieux – Harry s'était mis à gémir son nom avec une ferveur touchante – quand…

De nouveau des pas s'approchèrent du parapet. Draco s'interrompit et mit prestement sa main sur la bouche de Harry pour étouffer ses gémissements…

_- _Tu veux me tuer ou quoi , souffla Harry.

_- _Il y a _encore_ quelqu'un…, soupira Draco énervé par toutes ses interruptions.

_- _Continues, demanda Harry. Je serais silencieux, très silencieux, promit-il.

_- _Euh, oui, mais tu sais je préfère quand tu cries mon prénom, murmura Draco.

_- _Mais de toute façon je ne crierais pas ici, rétorqua Harry. Il y a trop d'écho…

_- _T'es sûr ?

_- _Ben oui on s'en est rendu compte en cours d'astronomie et… Et mais c'est Neville , remarqua Harry.

_- _Tiens oui, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

_- _C'est moi ou il est vraiment en train d'enlever ses vêtements , demanda Harry après un bref silence.

_- _Nan, répondit Draco surpris. Il se déshabille… Et _vraiment_ ! Il enlève son pantalon et…

_- _Regarde pas , ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

_- _Mais j'ai pas envie , chuchota Draco. Il est moche !

_- _Justement regarde pas !

_- _Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

Harry ne répondit pas, Neville venant de s'exclamer au même moment :

_- _Bon voilà je suis nu !

Bien, il est observateur ce garçon, remarqua Draco avec ironie.

Et face à la pleine lune… Bon alors le sortilège, poursuivit Neville en prenant un papier.

_- _Une brusque intuition traversa Harry. Il revit Neville le jour même. En conciliabule avec… Fred et George qui lui remettaient un petit papier. Tout ce que Harry avait pu entendre c'était les mots « pleine lune »…

_- _Je me demande si…, commença Harry.

_- _Donc, reprit Neville lisant le petit papier, « je me tiens nu devant toi ô éternelle, alors fais de moi un bon élève. Et surtout durant les cours de potion, pour que je n'ai plus à rougir de mes préparations ! » Voilà et maintenant je dois tourner le dos à la lune et…

Un grand flash éblouit Neville : Colin Crivey venait de surgir et de prendre en photo Neville tout nu. Neville attrapa ses vêtements pour se couvrir mais un peu tard…

Harry et Draco s'étaient figés dans leur petit coin sombre :

_- _Tu crois qu'on est sur la photo , s'inquiéta Draco.

Un froid soudain envahi Harry : il voyait déjà la photo demain dans l'entrée sur le tableau des informations… Bien, tout le monde le prenait pour un fou, maintenant il serait le fou gay et nu qui s'envolait en l'air avec un Serpentard tout aussi nu, qui de plus était le fils d'un des sbires de Voldemort qui voulait le tuer. Très logique quand on y pensait… Vraiment _très_ logique. Pourquoi déjà s'était-il inquiété des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier en début d'année ? Parce que ce ne serait rien à côté de ça !

_- _Harry, le pressa Draco, tu crois qu'on est dessus ? Parce que Pansy risque de te tuer si c'est le cas , ajouta-t-il vraiment inquiet. Avant de me réserver le même sort ! Je plaisante pas !

_- _T'en fais pas je serais mort de ridicule avant , murmura Harry la voix étranglée.

_- _On n'est pas sur la photo, je suis sûr qu'on y est pas…

_- _Ecoute dès que Neville est parti, on va détruire toutes les pellicules de Colin : je sais où est sa chambre noire…

Pendant Neville essayait de se rhabiller en vitesse et se cassa la figure en mettant son pantalon.

_- _J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un arrive…, dit Harry.

_- _Pourquoi tu dis ça…

La voix de Draco mourut quand il vit Neville allait se cacher dans un coin sombre, heureusement à l'opposé du leur. Et qu'une nouvelle personne fit irruption sur la terrasse de la Tour d'Astronomie.

_- _Hem hem…

_- _Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai , s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco.

_- _Qu'est-ce que ce crapaud pustuleux fout ici , renchérit Harry d'une voix presque inaudible.

Dans son coin Neville essayait de ramper discrètement vers la sortie.

_- _Ca devient surpeuplé ici, nota Draco.

_- _C'est la dernière fois que je te suis dans tes idées de « faisons ça dans un endroit particulier » ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas moldu parce que sinon, on aurait certainement essayé de faire ça dans un ascenseur, ajouta Harry toujours sur le même ton.

_- _Un quoi ?", fit Draco intéressé malgré lui.

Pendant ce temps Ombrage s'était lancé dans la répétition de son discours du lendemain.

_- _Laisse tomber…

Neville venait de repartir précipitamment dans son coin, car Ombrage s'était mise à marcher de loin en large.

_- _Si jamais elle vient par ici…

_- _T'en fais pas, elle aurait une crise cardiaque, l'assura Draco.

Il parut tout à coup songeur à cette idée…

_- _Non Draco, ne souhaites pas ça !

Elle parla pendant environ vingt minutes, répétant plusieurs fois certaines phrases pour trouver une formulation correcte, avant de partir. Neville attendit un peu puis prit le même chemin. Harry se mit alors à chercher ses vêtements.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?", s'étonna Draco.

_- _On s'en va avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'arrive et surtout on doit récupérer la pellicule de Colin…

_- _Et notre soirée ?", protesta le blond.

_- _Je crois que c'est fichu, voilà tout…

_- _Non non tu vas pas faire ça ! Ecoute Harry, fit Draco en lui prenant la main pour le faire se rasseoir sur la couverture. Je suis sûr que ce sera tranquille, il commence à être tard… Les étoiles sont si belles, c'est si paisible…

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, laissant ses mains courir sur le corps Harry.

_- _Ne t'arrêtes plus Draco…, murmura Harry avant de lui rendre ses baisers. Plus du tout…

_- _Oui mon cœur…, promit Draco avant de reprendre là où il en était.

_- _Aaaah, soupira Harry, la tête en arrière les yeux fixés sur les étoiles.

C'était vrai, tout était si tranquille… Le désir si familier, si délicieux se mit à l'envahir, de plus en plus fort, au rythme de Draco sur son sexe…

Draco, chuchota Harry en posant une main sur la nuque du jeune homme, pour l'accompagner dans chacun de ses mouvements, sa chevelure argentée lui effleurant les cuisses.

Mais Draco s'écarta brusquement, mettant à nouveau une main sur la bouche de Harry car… quelqu'un venait de chantonner. Une voix encore une fois très connue. Histoire de changer.

_- _Draco…, essaya de dire Harry.

Il ne semblait pas très content. Mais alors pas du tout.

_- _Il y a encore quelqu'un…

Harry écarta la main :

_- _Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'arrêter…

_- _Alors que Dumbledore est là ?

Harry tourna la tête : effectivement le directeur de l'école était bien là. A regarder les étoiles et à chantonner. Harry soupira et attira Draco pour un baiser torride, le forçant à s'allonger doucement sur lui. Mais le charme était rompu avec la mélodie obsédante que s'obstinait à chanter Albus, qui paraissait un tantinet énervé… Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence, Harry serrant les dents son désir restant encore une fois inassouvi. Comme Draco, dont le désir était exacerbé par celui de Harry qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse.

Albus marcha de long en large pendant un moment - sa promenade digestive, quoi , car il avait toujours du mal à digérer quand le crapaud pustuleux faisait un de ses discours. Il se disait que ce crapaud allait finir par lui coller un sacré ulcère à l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle dégage et vite ! Puis enfin, Albus finit par quitter la terrasse. Il se retourna une dernière fois avec un regard amusé vers une zone d'ombre où se tenait un couple enlacé et très très frustré… Et dit à haute voix :

_- _Pauvre Colin dont l'appareil est tombé dans l'escalier et dont la pellicule s'est entièrement voilée…

_- _Pourquoi il a dit ça ?", s'étonna Draco.

_- _Je ne veux pas le savoir : l'important est qu'il n'y aura pas de photos…

Draco se redressa pour regarder son amant au regard adouci par la clarté de la lune. Mais celui-ci s'écarta.

_- _Non là j'ai plus trop envie, dit Harry en se levant malgré le désir évident de Draco.

_- _T'es sûr ?

_- _Ecoute on sera encore interrompus alors je préfère retourner dans mon dortoir, expliqua Harry, son désir se calmant peu à peu.

_- _D'accord la prochaine fois on ira…

_- _Dans la Salle sur Demande, acheva Harry. Je refuse d'aller ailleurs !

_- _Et euh la salle de bains des préfets ?

_- _Nan entre Mimi la Geignarde et la Sirène, on ne sera pas tranquille non plus.

Harry se mit à chercher autour de lui avant de finalement demander :

_- _Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu de mon pantalon !

_- _L'ai jeté.

_- _Où ça ?

_- _Ben par dessus le parapet ?

_- _Draco… T'es dingue ou quoi !

_- _Je voulais que tu restes. Un peu avec moi…

Harry compta mentalement jusqu'à dix avant de dire :

_- _Ben tiens, et que va-t-il se passer quand des élèves vont le retrouver demain matin, hein !

_- _Mais non, je vais aller te le chercher !

_- _Parce que tu crois que je vais me balader en slip ? Tiens d'ailleurs où il est ?

_- _Heu…

_- _Je t'écoute : qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon boxer ?

_- _Heeeeuuuh…

_- _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sèches et que tu l'as lui aussi envoyé valdinguer ?

_- _Mais non, tiens le voilà.

_- _C'est le tien !

_- _Naan, t'es sûr ?

_- _Bon très bien, je prends ton boxer et ton pantalon. Et comme ça je ne serais pas en colère contre toi.

_- _Mais…

_- _C'était bien ton idée, non la tour d'astronomie où il n'y a jamais personne le soir… Au moins je suis sûr que tu n'y as jamais été avant moi, fit Harry en s'habillant.

Draco se garda bien de le détromper.

_- _Euh moi je vais rentrer en chemise ?

_- _Oui, mais je vais s'accompagner.

_- _Jusqu'à mon dortoir ?

_- _Nan, dehors où tu vas récupérer mes vêtements, ajouta Harry.

_- _Je me lèverais plus tôt demain matin et j'irais de te les récupérer.

_- _Juré ?

_- _Juré !

_- _Bon alors bonne nuit , fit Harry en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

_- _Mais euh, tu ne me raccompagnes pas jusqu'à mon dortoir ?

_- _Jusqu'aux cachots, concéda Harry. Avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Jusqu'à mon dortoir , insista Draco.

_- _Pour que tu essaies de m'attirer à l'intérieur et qu'on trouve une fois de plus Pansy nue dans ton lit ?

_- _Heuu… Donc jusqu'aux cachots…, approuva Draco.

Ils venaient de se blottir tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité quand quelqu'un d'autre émergea de l'escalier. Ils collèrent contre un mur, cette fois heureusement dissimulés par la cape. Severus Snape entra sur la terrasse et déposa son chaudron et tous ses ingrédients.

_- _Non mais c'est pas vrai : même Snape vient se balader ici le soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, lui , demanda Harry.

_- _Ben tu sais, certaines potions exigent la lumière de la pleine lune pour être achevées…

_- _Oui je sais, rétorqua Harry, je ne suis pas nul à ce point, mais il me semblait surtout que c'était les aphrodisiaques…

_- _Comment tu sais ça toi, on les a jamais étudié en cours ?

_- _Ben, je me renseigne, comme ça… Histoire de parfaire ma culture…

_- _Mais oui… Tu sais j'ai pas besoin de ça mon amour…

_- _Qui as dit que je pensais à toi ?

_- _Heu… Je dois me sentir vexé ?

_- _Nan puisque tu viens me dire que tu n'en avais pas besoin…

_- _Mmh alors je crois que je me sens jaloux…, ajouta Draco légèrement crispé.

_- _De Rusard ?", murmura Harry surpris.

_- _Comment ça Rusard ? Ne me dis pas qu'il te plait ?

_- _T'es fou ou quoi ? Non c'était à l'époque où les jumeaux envisageaient d'enfermer Snape et Rusard dans la même pièce après leur avoir fait boire d'un aphrodisiaque…

_- _Ils sont dingues… Snape et Rusard ?

_- _Oui et Colin avait déjà accepté de leur prêter son appareil photo : il ne voulait pas la prendre lui-même…

_- _Ca se comprend, approuva Draco.

Severus avait commencé sa potion et comme il se croyait seul, il se mit à marmonner :

_- _Ce que ce vieux fou d'Albus ne me fera pas faire ! Un aphrodisiaque, à son âge ! Il restera toujours un gamin de cinq ans au lieu d'un vieillard de cent cinquante…

_- _Viens allons-nous en, murmura Draco.

_- _Chut, je veux savoir à qui Dumbledore veut faire avaler ça !

_- _Tu veux pas rester pour moi, mais pour ça si , protesta Draco.

_- _Chut bon sang !

Severus acheva rapidement la préparation avant de sortir de son sac quelques gâteaux au glaçage d'un rose positivement écœurant. Il commença à mettre un peu de potion au cœur de chacun d'entre eux, grâce à une fine pipette…

_- _Non, souffla Harry avec un lent sourire qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Non, répéta-t-il ravi, c'est pour Ombrage !

_- _Tu crois ?

_- _Il n'a qu'elle pour manger ces trucs roses infâmes !

Draco se mit à imaginer la scène et retint un fou-rire. Snape ajouta pour lui-même :

_- _Quand je pense que c'est moi qui ai suggéré à Albus de lui faire avaler un aphrodisiaque pour la « calmer »… Je le connais quand même ! J'aurais dû savoir qu'il voudrait le faire…

Il contempla les petits gâteaux. Un sourire finit par prendre le dessus sur ses traits toujours sévères.

_- _Mais c'est une bonne idée… Du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui suis assis à côté d'elle…

Il frissonna.

_- _Je crois que je vais suggérer aux jumeaux d'enfermer Ombrage et Snape ensemble, fit Harry très songeur.

_- _Non, il ne mérite pas ça, protesta Draco. Il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un chouette parrain.

D'accord, mais je leur en parlerais si tu oublies d'aller chercher mes vêtements demain _- _matin…, ajouta Harry.

_- _Je n'oublierai pas , promit Draco.

_- _Allez je te raccompagne aux cachots.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce gros délire et donc pour la vie secrète de la Tour… Si j'ai l'inspiration (et surtout le temps !), j'explorerais peut-être d'autres pièces de Poudlard… Avec d'autres couples… Ca pourrait être drôle… Ou alors une suite de ce petit OS ?**

**Bref, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, à me donner votre avis sur ce petit OS ! Réponse assurée ! Je vous répondrai au prochain OS.****

* * *

**

**Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez recevoir le petit fanzine que j'ai sorti pour la Japan Expo 2006, il suffit de m'envoyer un mail à melindra (a)tiscali.fr. Bisous à tous !**


End file.
